Daimao, the real beginning
by shirubiachanitaly
Summary: Daisuke and Hamao are playing Gii and Takumi in "Bibou no detail".. During a love scene they kiss for real, a french kiss. This is going to be the beginning of their love story..


**DaiMao – The "real" beginning**

**Chapter 1**

The room was filled with the weak light of sunset. You took off my shirt and kissed me, it was only the two of us. It seemed to me that there was nobody else around...

It all started this way, these are the first memories that come to my mind. I felt as if that moment was bound to be endless... As if the director, who was silently staring at us and letting us play our part, would have let us go on for a never-ending period. You undressed yourself and took my body to make it lay down under yours, then covered me with kisses...

When did we stop acting and started kissing for real? I really cannot say. Your breath, your smile, it was all so true... It was all I was looking for and I acknowledged this feeling for the first time.

I wished to touch you everywhere, or just brush your hair with my hand, but I felt almost paralyzed by my own emotions and by the fear that they could come through in a way or another.

The director stopped the action to start a new one, and this time we were standing next to the window. I was leaning against the dark wooden wall, you came closer with parted lips, looking at me with a strong yet sensual gaze. Your long, delicate fingers moved to touch my cheek and then took my face and draw it close to yours with a fast, manly gesture due to a burning need. Our lips met in a completely new kind of kiss, which I had never tasted before. I felt your tongue looking for mine, sneaking softly but at the same time strongly in my mouth. A kind of fire heated my face, I could feel the blood pulsating at the sides of my head and then my whole body began to burn and shiver.

I was not sure I could be able to handle my excitement any longer... then suddenly Yokoi, in a low, hoarse and strangely hesitating voice, stopped this magic. "Cut...!" he said, and you moved away from me very slowly, obviously reluctant. Nobody dared to speak a single word for many seconds.

The cameraman who had filmed the whole scene was amazed and rather awkward. Shortly afterwards, the director thanked us and went away. Our job was over for that day. We dressed up very quickly, never looking at each other just like two strangers who have nothing in common. We were no longer Gii and Takumi, the lovers... but you were not the usual Dai-chan as well. I looked at you for just one second, not enough to catch your thoughts. You were putting on your shoes, careless and quite thoughtful. I wanted to talk to you, but I was too sure that you would have noticed my red cheeks and my nervous mood. What was I likely to say, anyway? "Dai-chan, did we kiss for real?!" This sounded too crazy, just unreasonable.

We walked fast to the hotel and, strange enough, we never talked. We were used to chat and laugh all along instead... Do you remember the sky? It was clear but already quilted with bright stars. The air was just a little bit freezing, my burning face was grateful indeed. It was hard to walk by your side, cause you were walking too fast, but it was clear that you were carefully avoiding leaving me behind.

You were given the key of our room, and we stepped on the stairs like two flying birds. The first floor, then the second and finally our room at the end of the long corridor. We met nobody on our way. We closed the door and stood still one next the other, then, when I was about to say something to break that absurd silence, you turned to me and pushed me on the wall hugging me tightly as if that was going to be our last embrace. You laid your face on my shoulder and whispered my name. Our eyes never met.

Your voice has always been my favorite sound, just a perfect mix of sweetness and sexiness, and also that time… "Mao, I want you... I can't lie any longer and I can't wait any longer... I just want you!" you said.

The previous magic, the magic between us, which was born on the set and was suddenly interrupted, was back. I believe I took a deep breath, I cannot say for sure as I don't remember well, then I grabbed on you and I clearly felt your boner.

Right after, your hands were touching my back and slowly going down... You undressed me and your breath became faster, it was all like before and better than before: it was real, and this time we were alone so that nobody could stop us.

I never told you I was a bit frightened that day. I was afraid of losing control, of growing up maybe. You already knew what I was going to learn for the first time... I was still 18.

**Chapter 2**

When you began to unclothe me, starting from my trousers, I suddenly knew that you were not kidding and there was no way out for me. You somehow were aware of my concern, because you stopped and looked at me in the eyes whispering my name.

You became the real Gii when he's about to calm down his Takumi. Oh, how much I've loved you in that moment! I gave you my lips for a second kiss, and you took the chance in a rather savage way. Your tongue was miming the sexual intercourse in my mouth. It seemed that you were already fucking me hard. I started to undress you as well... I was rather clumsy, do you remember?

Then I touched you cock, and I was shy at first but then held it in my hand in a stronger way which you seemed to enjoy a lot.

I was used to look at the bulge in your trousers, but touching it was quite another thing. Your breath went faster and faster, then you stopped my hand and said: "wait, don't make me come", and you took me to your bed. We were completely naked for the first time, your wonderful body lying down on mine and your hands touching me everywhere. You lifted up my legs and I used them to hold your back. I could feel your boner on my belly while your tongue was moving wildly in my mouth... I felt I was no longer able to keep myself from cumming.

Then you whispered in my ear: "I want to fuck your mouth", and I shouted: "Dai-chan!" but it was clear that I wasn't shocked at all by your request... I was just embarrassed, but really wanted to fulfill your desire. Careless, just raising a smile, you took my head with just one hand and pushed it down to your cock. When I felt it on my lips I immediately came, and the sheets got very wet. I was ashamed I could not last longer.

You pushed it deeper inside, still keeping my head firmly with your right hand, and a few seconds later your hot spunk squirted out and filled my mouth. I swallowed everything and then just let your dick get out of me. I looked at your face, lingering on your closed eyes... you were sweaty and more beautiful then ever... You came closer to me and kissed my wet lips tasting your own cum.

I found it so sinful, so exciting, just suitable for a guy like you. I had always made similar fantasies about you in the past. You always looked like a child while laughing, then you turned back to your serious mood, becoming extremely sensual. I couldn't help feeling distressed and I was always afraid that people could be aware of my feelings. I used to imagine how it could be to have sex with you, and I suddenly blushed like a cute little boy.

We kissed twice, then told "I love you" almost at the same time and laughed about this. We did lay in the bed hugging and staring at the ceiling for a long time, our hearts gradually slowing down, and we began to feel rather awkward. We were absurdly ashamed; it was even hard for us to look at each other. A voice in my head was screaming: "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?"

I almost fell asleep, then we suddenly heard someone knocking at the door and we jumped up. Your frightened gaze put me in a panic. You waved your hand to me, to tell me to sit down and wait. You put a towel on your naked body and went to open the door while I dressed up in a hurry. It was Ryoma. He greeted you in his usual noisy way, then maybe tried to step in but you surely did something to stop him and he suddenly changed his mood. He told you something in a low voice and immediately went away. He wanted to tell us to go downstairs for dinner, cause everyone was there waiting for us.

You closed the door, leaned against it with your back and a naughty smile appeared on your face. "I guess that Baba-chan knows what's going on here... but let's behave as usual ok?"

I nodded, then we kissed and we joined the others for dinner. Ryoma stared at us all the time. I was dazed and couldn't feel at ease. You, on the contrary, were not just relaxed but even sparkling. You glanced and smiled at me, thus making my cheeks turn red. Anyone could see how this pleased and amused you.

I was sure that our friends and the staff were all staring at us, and I was afraid to let them look in my eyes because I thought that they could be able to read them as a detailed written report of what we had just done.

I was very hungry, rather tired as usual but not willing to go to sleep early like happened on the others days. I just wanted to stay with you, just to talk to or hug you. I was not planning about having sex, but I was quite sure we're going to do it, later. I ate my dinner, then I got up and said goodnight, and looked at you for a second while leaving. You looked back to me and that's all.

You spent the rest of the evening chatting with Ryoma, Takki and the others in Ryoma's bedroom, and I could hear your laughter resound in all the hotel. I had a shower and put myself to bed with a book that I was not willing to read. A few minutes later I got an SMS from you: "I'll b back soon".

At that moment I could tell how you feel when you are really in love with someone: you start smiling like a fool, without a reason, and sometimes start crying like a fool as well without knowing why... When I went on stage for Tenimyu the first time I was not this nervous, not so excited!

I waited for you in my bed, biting my lower lip, fixing my hair, smiling and hugging the pillow on which we would have put our heads and our dreams very soon.

**Chapter 3**

When you finally came back to our room you immediately smiled at me, then undressed yourself and came close to my naked body. You looked straight into my shy eyes and said that you wanted to make love, but only if I was ready to do it.

Was I really ready? I put away for a moment my fears, my shyness and my anxiety and answered: "I can't wait to do it".

During the dinner you hid in your pocket some oil sachets that you had found on the table, next to the salad. "I'm going to use these for the first time" you said, "but I think they will do". I stared at you in amazement, my big eyes wide opened, so that you might see the whole Universe inside of them... It took me some seconds to catch the use of those oil sachets, and in the meanwhile you were doubled up with laughter.

We started by cuddles, both of us in need of tenderness. When you kissed me on the neck I started to laugh, it also happened during the shot of a love scene in _Nijiiro no Garasu_.

"Mao, your lips... your lips are just perfect" you said. We looked at each other and touched for a long time. The curves of your pecs were outlined by a low, soft light and your skin was so smooth that I started to lick you all over. I saw your cock growing bigger, and I felt like sucking it again but you forced me to lie down on my belly and put a pillow under my body. You started to touch my back going down to find pleasure... Then you put some olive oil on your fingers and started to soften the tight hole, while the other hand was already stroking my cock.

You put your hands on my butt and said: "Relax and start to jack off." Your voice was sweet, and your attitude was caring as usual. "Stop me whenever you want" you added, and even if I had never done these kind of things before, I was sure that everything was going to be ok.

You held your cock and slowly guided it inside of me, little by little, then pushed it in deeper with a single stroke, which left me quite breathless. Pain and pleasure were mixed up and blurred, and it was extremely exciting. Pleasure prevailed and became almost unbearable, so I had to stop my handjob.

I started to moan, you got you could speed up and started to fuck me very hard. You were so horny that I could hardly recognize you, and I was feeling so good that I didn't want you to stop. I looked back to see your face, you were biting your lip and had such a focused attitude... so exciting…

When you look at me and bite your lower lip that way I feel happy and proud, because I know what it means, I know that you want me and feel aroused by me.

When I was almost coming I pushed back my butt to get your cock deeper inside and you immediately reached your peak. My pleasure followed shortly after.

We were shivering and panting and didn't move for a while. Then we detached our sweaty bodies and my thighs got wet with your cum. You used a hanky to clean my legs, then we kissed and slept together.

"I love you Dai-chan." I told you.

"Me too my sweet boy" was your answer.

"It was really good and did not hurt..." I added.

You smiled and looked away in a funny way, then answered: "Well, I'll ask you tomorrow!"

I guess you told me so because you tried it in the past and you knew what it felt like and what kind of pain it could cause.

Two years since that incredible day. If you hadn't dared to kiss me for real on the set, maybe we wouldn't have become lovers... But now it's impossible for me to think of living my life without you.

You are almost ten years older than me, we are so different and we must constantly hide and cherish our feelings, but our love is strong and we'll always stay together.

Itsumademo. Yakusoku dayo.


End file.
